Old obsessions die hard rewrite
by Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27
Summary: Rewrite. Faith had everything she ever wanted, loving parents, the best sister ever and some of the greatest friends you could ask for. That is until her mom announces her secret love and uproots Faith and her sister. It's been years since her life got turned upside down and now she's ready to go home
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I normally don't do two notes but just wanted to start with some insight. This story has been on my mind for the longest. I can't seem to shake it and it might make me a total nerd but I like to read my own stories sometimes. I am thinking of keeping it set back when they all worked for WWE**

I sat on my window ledge staring out at the falling snow. Its March here in Hazen , North Dakota but that doesn't make a difference to me. Its always cold here and I absolutely hated it. Even though it was my third winter living in this dreadful state i still wasn't used to it. I miss my warm and sunny North Carolina weather.I have always been a warm sunny day kind of girl, maybe that's because it's all I have ever known. I still don't understand how people trade in the beautiful sunshine for places like these but who was I kidding? I was now one of them, not by my own choice mind you. I've traded in my shorts and tank tops for hoodies and long johns. Funny how times change but some people don't. There's no way I would ever be happy in this place. North Carolina held everything near and dear to me other than my mom and sister. My best friends were there. My daddy was there. I missed my best friends that I had left behind. I sighed as I took a long sip of my hot chocolate. I wondered if they ever missed me? I hope so, we had all been best friends our entire lives and still would be to this day if my mom hadn't made us move. mom had been writing some guy named Dennis; apparently he was a real estate broker who lived in North Dakota. I still don't see what she saw in him. He's older than she is by eight years. He had short salt and pepper hair and a handlebar moustache and he was rail thin. He was no where near as good looking as my daddy. None of us knew anything about my mom having a secret lover, least of all my dad. Hallie and I were called inside and told the horrible news. At 16, i understood that things didn't always turn out how they were supposed too. Even though our lives were far from perfect, we still had it pretty good. We always had food, we never went without. I hardly ever seen my mom and dad argue.I had the best life i could ask for: good parents, the best of friends and an amazing sister. I never could have imagined my mom and dad not being together. They were high school sweethearts been together since they were fifteen. It broke my dad's heart to not only lose my sister and me but to lose my mom as well.

I walked across the room and sat on my bed. Its bad that I was in my bedroom bundled up like I was preparing to go outside. I had a tank top on under my long sleeve shirt that was on under my hoodie. That's pretty much the closest I got to being able to wear my tank tops in the house. Even with the heat on, this house was still freezing. I had long johns on under my jeans and I was still cold. I set my hot cocoa down on my nightstand, as I reached under my bed to pull out a thick binder. I got under the covers and placed my old photo album on my lap. It didn't take long to get lost in my memories. The first picture was of my dad, my sister Hallie and myself. I traced my finger down the picture. My daddy was a handsome man, I may not have seen him in three years but I was sure that hadn't changed. He was always so tall, he seemed to tower over our much shorter frames. His blonde hair fell over his forehead. His brown eyes gleamed with happiness. He was pretty built but for as long as I could remember he's been in construction. He had the biggest smile on his face and it brought out the dimples in his cheeks and the one in his chin., he held each one of us tightly into his side, as if he were afraid we would float away.I knew he was proud of us I smiled at the picture, we were so happy then. I didn't realize the tears were rolling down my face until the bed shifted. I looked up to be met with the warm hazel eyes of my sister Hallie.

"Don't cry Faith, you're almost done with your winter courses. Maybe mom will let you go visit." She always managed to read my mind. We were two years apart but sometimes we acted like twins. I wiped my eyes and shook my head. I may be nineteen now but my mom still had an iron hold on me. She knew I had every intention in the world on going back home when I turned eighteen. I knew my dad wouldn't mind. She knew he wouldn't mind either so she made me an offer. If I stayed with her, she and Dennis would pay for my entire college education. I probably should have turned her down but school is expensive. I really didn't want to be in that kind of debt, so I agreed. Only three more years to go! I was taking classes in creative writing and trying to get my bachelor of arts in English.

"You and I both know that deal was ironclad. I don't see the harm in just visiting though. I miss them so much. I understand that she's afraid but she's our mom. I'm always going to love her. I hate it here. I want to go home. At least when I finally get to get down there I will have a job." She wrapped her arms around me causing her hair to fall around my shoulders. Hallie was two years older than me, sometimes I envied her being older-other times I knew I didn't want the responsibility. I looked up at her and managed a smile. I could honestly say that my sister was a beauty, maybe common sometimes but always herself. Her golden blonde hair came down the center of her back and her eyes always glittered. Right now she had on a snug hunter green turtle neck and some jeans. She started to rub my head and I began to relax. It was exactly what I needed to get through and I like to think she knew that.

I flipped to the next page, and a small smile came to my face. It was the last picture we had all taken together. Shannon and Shane were squatted down front, my best friend Autumn was standing in between them, Matt and Jeff stood on both of her sides and Hallie was on Matt's back and I was on Jeff's. It was taken two weeks before we moved, back when everything was perfect.

"Do you miss them Hallie?" She kissed the top of my head and flipped the page to look at the next picture..

"All the time Faith,"I just nodded as a response and continued looking through the album. I stumbled upon a picture of Matt and Hallie. She was looking off into the distance but his eyes were glued on her. It was such a precious photo.

" Look how cute you guys were!" I said with a laugh. I knew she rolled her eyes without looking at her. Everyone always thought her and Matt were a couple; it irritated the hell out of her...now Matt not so much. I think deep down he was in love with her, but if you say that to her she wrinkles her face up. 'Matt? No way, he thinks of me as a sister.'

"Yeah yeah yeah old buried news Faith, I don't want to go down that path again. Besides we were only friends." I shook my head as I flipped to the next page.

"He was crazy about you Hall, and you were crazy over him even if you won't admit it."

"Speaking of crazy..Shannon was a nut. He never sat still." I smiled at the picture.

"Yeah and a little horn dog too! He was always propositioning me."

"He was always propositioning everyone. I think it was an act. He was the sweetest kid." We both laughed. Our whole lives were down there and we shared some amazing memories together. I think it was then that I made my decision. I was going back, even if it was just for a short visit. I could take a break from school. It wouldn't kill me. She leaned back and gave me a small smile. It almost made me sad that in a way i was lying to her, maybe not directly but by omission. Tomorrow after class, I was leaving for North Carolina and no one was going to change that.

a/n: so what do we think? Not much has changed in the first chapter just more detail. Let me know


	2. Feels like home to me

The drive down there was peaceful, but tiring. I should have flown but I didn't want to miss the Carolina scenery, plus it was easier to be found if you were flying. I drove through state after state and enjoyed the calm. I missed this so much, I heard my cell ring and I looked and seen it was my sister. I wondered when she realized that I was gone. Was it when I didn't come home immediately after class? Or was it when happened to come in my room and noticed some of my things were gone?She wasn't stopping me. I was risking everything right now; my school funding for one, my relationship with my mother as well. They were all probably mad or worried. Maybe I should answer the call. I shrugged my shoulders but if I did that they would try to convince me to come home or worse, blackmail me into it. I was going to see my daddy. I was going to see the guys too whether or not Hallie wanted me to or not.

I arrived in the familiar town of Cameron in the early morning. I should have planned this better because I now had nowhere to stay. It was now 6:30 a.m. I got a slight idea. I drove around the small town until a familiar house came into view. My old house, my daddy's house, at least I thought it was. It looked different from the last time I was here. I grew up in a bright white house with black shutters and window trimming. The house in front of me was green with white shutters and trimming. There was no car or truck in the driveway. No sign of old rust bucket either. Rust bucket was my daddy's truck. It was an '88 chevy, all black but riddled with rust. He couldn't have gotten rid of old rust bucket. He loved that truck. Maybe he was gone for work already...or maybe this was no longer his house. My eyes filled with tears as realization hit me, I didn't even know where my own father lived.

Another idea filled my overexhausted head. I couldn't tell if it was good or not since I was so tired. I pulled up in front of my other father's house. When I say other father I meant Gilbert Hardy. I smiled as I seen his lights on. I really should have called first, then it hit me that I no longer had anyone's numbers. My eyes watered, I knew mama wanted to forget all about this place but how could she have taken it from us? It was our home, well it used to be. We had a daddy and uncles here. Why weren't we allowed to stay in contact? My daddy never hit her hell I never heard him yell at her. So why all the secrecy? Was she really that embarrassed about being a small town girl? I always thought she loved it, not only that I thought she took pride that everyone knew her name when she strolled through town. Yeah I wish I had been able to call but then again I wish that my heart wasn't still broken by my mother acting like this place exhiled all of us.t I's sad that I know that If I had given my mother even a smidge of an idea on what I was doing, I would have lost my car or the keys would have miraculously came up missing. Honestly I had the feeling that if I had even told Hallie, she would have told mom. It's sad that I couldn't even trust my sister when it came to this matter.

I pulled up to the house, never more thankful than now that Gil was an early riser. I felt bad about just randomly popping in on someone I haven't seen in years, even if I used to consider this place my second home. Cameron was such a small town, maybe I should have stopped in Fayetteville and got a hotel room for the night. I let out the breath I had been holding in, here goes nothing. I got out of my car at a rather sluggish pace. I was dead tired. Now that I think about it I wondered if dad had changed the house number. That's the only number I still remember. I hadn't talked to him in years I felt my eyes start to water up and I could only imagine how he would light up at seeing me or hearing the sound of my voice. The screen door slam. I looked up and Daddy Gil stood there in front of me. I was so happy, but scared. Would he recognize me?

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is private property. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The tears that I was so desperately holding back fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm going to have to ask you leave. My boys like their privacy. I'm sorry I bet you came a long way." I walked a little closer, attempting to give him a better look at my face. Secretly hoping that it would spark some kind of recognition in him. When he didn't speak my heart dropped to my knees. Maybe they were right. Maybe this wasn't my home anymore.

"Daddy Gilbert you don't remember me?" I started to cry harder. I hadn't changed that much in appearance. I was over at his house every day. How could he not recognize me?

"Why Faith Denise Charleston look at you. You look a lot diff'nt then the last time I seen ya. Wait till the boys get a gander at you." I felt all my tears dry up and my smile form. He did know who I was after all.

"Come on girl its chilly out here lets get inside." I followed him inside. We walked towards the kitchen to sit down for a few minutes. He filled his coffee cup up and motioned towards the pot, silently asking if I wanted any. I quickly shook my head.

" Maybe after a nap Daddy Gil. I'm worn out." He smiled that sat across from me. I SAT quietly, just enjoying the silence for a few minutes until he spoke. Gil and my actual daddy were alike in that way. I never felt the need to fill the room with random chatter. I was just comfortable just being in their presence.

"Your mama and sister back too?" I shook my head and the tears filled my eyes again.

"No sir, they don't even know that I'm here." His hand hitting the table brought me out of my sad grogginess.

"Now girl, I know you got more sense than runnin' off without tellin' no body. I know your daddy and i raised you better than that." I grinne at his mention of helping raise me. He was right. I was here with all the boys as much as I was home. This was home too.

"She would not have let me come down daddy Gil. I just needed to come home for awhile. You of all people know how I felt about this place." He took a sip of his coffee and nodded as he set it down.

"You better call your mama and let her know you're okay as soon as you wake up, ya hear?" I nodded in response and he continued. " What about your daddy? Did you go by and see him first or did you come straight here?"

"I went by our old house but it's painted different and there wasn't any vehicles outside. Did he move?" He shook his head and thrn glanced at the clock.

"He's still there, no surprise to none of us. He had it real bad after your mama ran off with you guys, but you probably just missed him. He should be on his way to work now." I let out a loud yawn and stretched.

"Go on to Jeff's room and take a rest. You know where everything is at if you need a shower or what not. Now go on, before you fall asleep at my table." I smiled and leaned across the table and gave him a hug. He didn't need to tell me twice. I stood up from the table and left the kitchen. He had no need to point out the bathroom, because as sad as it is I still remember where all that was. But the room I was sleeping in brought back memories. I was staying in Jeff's old room, complete with the Vanilla Ice posters and random sketches of his on the walls. I smiled to myself and changed my clothes. It was going to be a hell of a day.

 **a/n: so what do we think? I'm not wasting my time with a rewrite am I?**


	3. Those arms of his

I woke up and stretched. The room around me greeted me and made me smile. It's nice to be back home. I took in a deep breath and relaxed. It was nice to be back in the clean Carolina air. It's a strange sensation. The air in North Dakota was so polluted thanks to all the factories and oil refineries. It was almost like I was on a whole nother planet. This was where I needed to be. It was time to cleanse myself in a way. My cell phone rang I looked at the id and it read mom. Despite the promise I made Daddy Gil, I am not answering that. I wasn't ready to deal with the backlash that was sure to come with that phone call. I decided to hit her a quick text to let her know that I was not dead and I would come home when I was ready.

 _~mom I came down to see daddy. I am okay. I know you're mad. I'll call u later love u_ My bladder decided that I was not allowed to lounge around anymore. I sat up quickly made my way to the door. I got out of Jeff's old bed and opened the door. I heard Daddy Gil talking to someone.

"I swear to ya she's here. Go look for yaself you'll see." I heard a deep sigh. Who could that be? I stood in the shadows doing the pee dance just so I could be nosy.

"What do you think Jeff's gonna say daddy? You 'member what her leavin' did to him." It was Matt. What did he mean what was Jeff going to say? Was it a problem that I was here? Maybe I should just go. I could sit outside my daddy's and wait for him to get home. That way I wouldn't be a bother to Jeff. I couldn't hold my pee any longer so I booked it to the bathroom. I tried not to make too much noise but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not.

I made my presence known by walking into the kitchen. I was wearing my long black t shirt that used to be Jeff's and a pair of green boxers with purple paint on them. Matt stood up and the tears were fighting to fall from my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I lost it. He had grown so much. His short black hair now cascaded down his shoulders. His arms had practically doubled in size but those warm Chocolate eyes still held love in them. They lit up as they landed on me.

"I missed you so much Mattie." I felt him chuckle and pull away. It was amazing just how relaxed I felt wrapped up in his arms. Even though those arms now swallowed me I was so comfortable. Granted there had never been anything romantic between Matt and I, the familiarity of his arms was nice. It was nice to have my big brother back.

"Look at you Faith, had I not recognized the clothing I would have thought a centerfold model walked in. Wait till Shan sees you. Hell wait till all the other guys see ya. Youve grown into a beautiful woman girl. I'm glad I got to know you when you were the awkward annoying little kid." IHe moved quickly to avoid a punch. He chuckled as I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Is the old horn dog still at it?" I was indicating about Shannon. That boy always acted like he had ants in his pants and hit on everything he could.

"Believe it or not he isn't as bad as he used to be but seeing you may send him back to the past." Oh boy that's just what I needed, to have a grown man trying to hump my leg. I surprised myself other the next words that came out of my mouth.

"Can we go see him?" I guess in my defense, I still had at least three hours before my dad got home. I wanted to occupy my time. I also didn't want to be a bother to daddy Gil.

"Am I dying?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You just asked to see Shannon, someone must be dying." I laughed again. He pulled me into another hug and I Sat there inhaling his scent. He smelled like an odd mix of dark musky cologne and pine wood. I was going to remember this the most about him when I finally had to go home. I reluctantly pulled away to go get dressed. There was no way I was going to see Shannon again barely dressed. It's been a really long time and I wanted to make a good impression. I laughed at myself. Why was I so nervous? It was just Shannon. I seen this kid fling boogers at people I shouldn't worry about what he was going to say about how i looked. I went to get dressed. I was scanning through my clothes I had brought. I heard Matt's warm laugh again. This is where I belong at home with family and friends that actually care about you. Everything about here felt right. No long johns, no cold stares, no silent resentment from Dennis. All I heard and saw where people who were generally happy. I changed into my black tank top and hip huggers. I walked out and Matt laughed again.

"Are ya tryin to make Shan hump your leg?" I chuckled and then I hugged Daddy Gil. After that we left.

The drive there was just us catching up. I had missed so much of their lives. I wonder if they will let me back into them. They were living their dream now. They were now the professional wrestlers they always dreamed of being. I don't know why I had never thought to check the tv for them. I always knew they would make it. They were always talented. I used to be just as into wrestling as they were but when we moved I lost all passion for anything. I tried to hide the sadness out of my face as Matt animatedly talked about the fact that the Hardy Boys were now a household name and how they were doing the solo thing right now.I seen the pure joy in his face as my heart filled with sadness. I had missed so much of their lives. I would never be able to get that time back

We arrived at Shannon's place and a dog came running at me. The damn thing was huge! The familiar feel of fear rose up in me as he charged straight to me. He was absolutely breathtaking but it was still seeming like he was going to eat me. I heard that familiar voice though and the accent nearly killed me. When did Shannon's voice get so hot? Puberty had done him well

"OZ its just Matt get down boy." The dog, Oz, skidded to a stop in front of me. He now sat straight up with his tongue lagging out of his mouth, patiently awaiting orders from his master. I gingerly placed my hand out for him to sniff, after he sniffed it he turned his head in my hand and I began to scratch behind his ears...Which turned out to be his thing. He rolled over onto his belly and i squatted down so I can rub it.

"Actually Shan it aint just Matt get your ass out here." I looked over at Matt who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Shannon walked to the door and his eyes about jumped out of his head.

"Who is this?" I looked at Matt then I spoke up.

"Shannon Brian Moore I am ashamed of you. You don't remember lil' ol' me?"

"Uh no um give me a sec' a may uh. Did we meet on the road? If so it ain't mine cause I don't sleep with groupies."

"Its Faith, I am hurt now." I pretended to pout. His eyes lit up with recognition and a smile spread across his face. Shannon had drastically changed since I saw him last. His slim probably 130 lbs was now easily 180. He wasn't far but all beautiful toned muscle, tattooed muscle I might add. His hair was still on the longer side but now it was cut into a mowhawk like shag. I'm guessing if he put gel in it, it would stand straight up. It was also now streaked with black. I hate to say it but the kid got hot.

"Faith? When did you get back? Damn girl time did you does Jeff know?" I couldn't help but laugh at his million questions.

"Um last night I stayed at Daddy Gil's and uh I don't know and no he doesn't."

"Good lord girl time did you good. You've always been pretty but damn you're hotter than the sun baby doll." I started to laugh and Matt pushed him aside so we could walk in. That still didn't deter him from staring at me. I found myself blushing. I don't know why. I've known him most of my life but the way he was staring at me I couldn't help but feel self conscious.

Shannon's pace was beautiful. He took me on a brief room to room tour but the whole time He just kept staring at me. Maybe he was just gauging my reaction. It made me kind of nervous but I was still marveling his house. It seemed to fit him so well now. Oz kept attacking my hands with kisses. I felt so at home, i could see myself living here. Woah where did that come from? I guess he read my mind because his next statement was just that.

"Makes ya feel at home don't it?" I nodded and continued walking. We got outside and he showed me the pool.

"You're welcome to strip down and jump in ya know." I laughed and nodded. When Matt walked away to answer a phone call. Shannon came up and hugged me.i breathed in his scent as well only this time I seemed to get lost in it. I could tell he only had a slight bit of cologne on but that was more than enough. It filled my nose and i was content just to sit arms seemed to fit perfectly around me and yet swallow me up at the same was something I could get used too.

"Ya know I always had feelings for you but damn girl time did you good." I laughed again then his words sank in.

"What do you mean? You used to hit on everyone and everything. I was nothing special." He shrugged me off then turned to face the was quiet for a moment then he sighed.

"Jeff and I used to fight over you. We both liked you hell maybe even loved you. When you left it killed us both. I honestly didn't think we would ever get over it but the pain. It made us closer. That guy is my best friend. I mean we've always been best friends but now we were actually kind of worried about what it's going to do to us with you coming back. I." My mouth gaped open and Shannon walked inside. What the hell had I done? I caused a rivalry between best friends and I had no idea. Maybe coming back was a bad thing.

I walked back into Shannon's house and I was just in utter shock. Both boys liked me? I knew Shannon had but Jeff that surprised me but not as much as the voice I heard next that sent shivers up my spine. It was him.


	4. How do I breathe

I had tingly sensations that wouldn't stop. I had goose bumps up my arms and I felt my throat try to close up. He was standing mere inches from me, it caused my breathe to hitch. Jeff and Shannon did the bro hug thing and it gave me a chance to really look at him. His hair was long, well it had been long for awhile except for during the vanilla ice phase. His once gorgeous blonde hair was now a royal purple color. He had added some tattoos on his arm. He turned his head slightly and i seen the designs in his facial hair. Jeff has always been artistic like that so it did not surprise me that his facial hair was unlike any i had ever seen before. He had a smile on his face and it made him look years younger. His Jade green eyes still held all the light in the world it seemed. That alowas enough of a reason to make me smile. Everything was going to be okay I just knew it. Shannon and he were talking and then Shannon turned and looked at me.

"Jeff you remember this fine piece of woman right here. If you don't you should." Jeff looked at me and shook his head as if to clear out the cobwebs. The light seemed to shine brighter in his eyes and i knew in that moment I was indeed home.

"Faith?" I nodded. He came over and gave me a huge hug and I felt my body crush but I didn't care. I squeezed him just as hard. This was the happiest I had felt since I left here. He didn't seem to want to let me go. I inhaled his scent and just closed my eyes. He smelled of cologne and sunshine, also a slight mix of sweat. That's okay I would forever feel his arms around me, even if I had to leave right now. I would always remember this.

"When did you get back?" He asked, his voice was almost a whisper. It sent chills down my spine.

"This morning, I stayed at your dad's house." He smiled. I could see him visualizing my arrival at his daddy's this morning and it almost made me laugh.

"Is your mom and Hallie back too? Are you back for good? If not how long are you here? Wait How long have you been at Shannon's?" I laughed at his rapid fire of questions, it was just like him to think of them all at once. Of course he would be concerned that I had spent all day with Shannon instead of coming to see him.

"No mom and Hallie are still in North Dakota and to be honest I'm not sure when I'm going home yet or if I am. . I just got here too, I showed up at your dad's house early this morning at like six. He let me stay with him so I could rest up. I slept in your old vanilla ice room." I laughed. He looked so different, he was much more toned, so much older but not in a bad way. His age just brought on a sexier mature look about him, if anything he looked better than ever. His skin was a lot more tanned and he was just perfect. His eyes were even darkening in tone. God I remember how he would show up at my house at four in the morning when he couldn't sleep and I would open my window ready to kill the person on the other side of the window. Then I would see his face and that was it. All of my anger vanished just like that. It's always been like

"You liked ice too so don't be hating." Matt looked in between us both and we snapped out of our trance. "So why are you here? I mean I know that sounds rude but I was curious." My voice got quiet so it was as low as a whisper as I felt my eyes start to water. In a weird way I had been expecting that question all along but it didn't prepare me to hear it. My chest started to ache as I attempted to fight back the tears from flowing. It didn't help, along with my wet cheeks I had a burning in my throat that came from fighting back the tears.

"I missed you guys. I was so alone in my life without you." Then I realized what I said and quickly tried to cover it up. "All of you I meant." Matt smirked and Jeff smile dropped a little bit but he quickly started to smile again. We sat around and chilled for awhile and then we decided to leave and go to Daddy Gil's house. Matt insisted that I rode with Jeff so I did. I climbed in his shiny black corvette. The ride was silent at first. I looked over at him and something was troubling those beautiful green eyes. I tried to shrug it off but it didn't work out.

"What's bothering you Jeff?" As is he was awoken from a trance he shook his head.

"Aw nothin' darlin'," I shook my head. Even after all this time I could tell when he was bullshitting me. It actually warmed my heart that I was still able to spot it out. Even with the smile on his face, his brows had furrowed, his eyes taking on a harder look.

"Why do you lie to me?" He looked dumbfounded at first then he replied.

"Do you want the truth?" I laughed which caused him to smile.

"Of course I do."

"I am just wondering how you coming back is going to effect Shannon and I." I must have really been blind. I never even imagined that either of them had liked me yet this is the second time today I heard it.

"What do you mean?" I looked confused. Even though Shannon had told me I was still surprised. Hearing it from Jeff was quite scary.

"You never noticed how Shannon and I used to argue all the time? It was because of you. We both liked you." My jaw dropped. Shannon hadn't lied that little horny dog.

"Can I tell you something?" He rose up his head as if telling me to continue. "I used to like you a lot." He looked at me surprised at first then he surprised me when he laughed.

"I'm totally telling Shannon." I gasped.

"Nuh uh," I lightly hit his arm. Then his face changed, he got serious.

"I'm really glad your back Faith." I smiled as he caressed my cheek. My whole face seemed to tingle where his hand previously was. Oh to get back the time I missed. I would do just about anything.

"I'm glad I came back."

We finished our drive and pulled up to Daddy Gil's house. As we got out Daddy Gil and Matt were waiting for us on the porch. From the way they were staring it seemed like we were a couple or something. It felt so right. Deep down I know I wanted it then it hit me I think I'm still in love with Jeff.


	5. Back together

Part of me wanted to loop my hand with his. Being around Jeff just felt so right and being back in Carolina I have never felt more at home. I had missed all of this so much. I'm moving back down here one way or the other. All my thoughts, not revolving around Jeff flooded me at once. What about school? What about your sister? What about life in North Dakota? I laughed at the last question because quite frankly I didn't give a flying hoot about that place. I hated it there. I was never at home and it saddens me that my mom could do that to us, well me. Hallie managed to adjust, I on the other hand did not. Where as she made friends and even won homecoming queen. I didn't even bother to go because according to everyone, I was the socially awkward nerdy girl who didn't want to hang out with anyone. I'll admit I was depressed the first few months. Honestly, how would you feel if your entire life was ripped away from you and you were stuck living somewhere polar opposite with someone you didn't know. I could have been an exchange student that's how different my life was . It hurts even more that my mother noticed my decline and didn't say anything, other than I should try to make friends. So I did try, just to make her happy and guess what happened? Zilch. I was too different from the kids around there. Where their hobbies were snow boarding, going to the mall and everything they could to be outside. I did not flourish in the snow that was for sure. As a matter of fact it made things worse. When I stated my hate for all things cold, even the people who mainly tolerated me stopped talking to me. I was truly alone. Of course I had Hallie but what good was that when both of our lives were so different now.

My mind went back to things I could do to improve my life. I knew that if given the choice, I was not going back to North Dakota. That meant I was going to lose my school funding, which sucked but honestly wasn't as big of a deal breaker as I imagined it would be. I could transfer into the community college. I could even get student loans if need be. Yes I could do this. I could stay with daddy and things would be great again. I could even get a job for when I wasn't in school. I had it all worked out in my head. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice every one staring at me. It was Jeff's voice that brought me out of my trance like state I was in. His hand was on my shoulder and he was now standing in front of me, staring at me with those deep emotion filled green eyes of his. My stomach started to flip and his eyes reminded me of the prize I could win by coming home. Something that should have been mine all along: Jeff.

"Faith are you ok?" I shook my body to remind myself that I needed to come out of my thoughts and be normal.

"Yea sorry I spaced out." His worried expression still showed on that beautifully designed face of his but he nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me inside. I nearly exploded from bliss because his hand was wrapped around mine. My insides started to do little summersaults and I could have sworn I silenced about four squeals in a row. I will never understand what this man does to me, all I know is I never want the feeling to stop. Being with Jeff turned me into a… I can't even describe it. I felt like I could take on the world. There's no way he still feels the same about me now like he did then. If only I had known I wouldn't be here visiting. I would be with him and never would have left. I wouldn't have cared what my mother had said. I hated her now for taking away my life as Jeff's wife then I ever have. Hehe I liked how that sounds; Jeff's wife. I was getting way in over my head, just like Hallie is always telling me I do. Ive always been the idealist. In my head if I could dream it, I could do it. I sort of miss her already, though I don't miss her harping ways. She has to be in control now and I don't like her bossing me around. Regardless she is my sister and I couldn't just cut her out of my life. Maybe if I convinced her to come back home too the old Hallie would come back. The carefree one that always smiled. God I miss her smile, not the fake one she put on for everyone else; her real smile.

Jeff still had a hold on my hand as we walked into the living room. Now that boy, wait scratch that, that man could control me any damn way he pleases. I wonder what sex is like with him. I felt my face heat up with blush so I quickly looked away and out of the corner of my eye I saw matt smiling and winking at Jeff. Needless to say Jeff dropped my hand quickly. Daddy Gil and Matt were already seated. Jeff and I were the last to walk in. I didn't mind it though. Of course I didn't I was with Jeff and he was holding onto my hand until Matthew rudely stopped that.

"Hey Jeffro guess what I was thinking?" Jeff took his seat in the arm chair to Daddy Gil's left. He raised his eyebrow in Matt's direction.

"And what might that be Matteo?" I giggled softly. Matt just grinned in my direction.

"I do believe Faith coming home is a good enough cause for a party." Jeff smiled and smirked at Matt.

"A Hardy Party that will be broadcasted for all the Hardy fans online?" Matt just grinned like an idiot and nodded while I shook my head in protest.

"Don't you think you should consult me first on if I want to attend a party, much less one broadcasted online for millions of people to watch?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders and Matt actually laughed! How rude! I mean seriously who in the green hell was he to just tell me what to do? He's not my father.

"Why would it matter? It's a Hardy party and they're awesome!" How dare him insinuate that my opinion didn't matter!

"Matthew Moore I am not attending any part and you Jeffrey Nero," I pointed accusingly at Jeff, "are here by receiving the silent treatment from me until further notice." I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. Within moments Jeff was out of his seat and at my feet pouting like a puppy dog.

"Puhlease Faye Faye it's just our way of showing how much we missed you and want you to stay in our lives." When I saw the pout I would have given the devil my soul just to see his smile again. So I sighed and nodded.

"Boy you sure did grow up Miss Charleston." I turned around and came face to face, well face to chest with a face I hadn't seen in a long time…my father's.

I stared back into eyes that mirrored my own. I felt my own chocolate brown eyes well up with tears. Standing here right in front of me was my father. I was at a loss for words. I never realized how much I missed him until now. My chest physically seemed to swell. He still looks the same in an older body. Quickly trying to do the math in my head. He was 42 when we left, that would make him 46. His blonde hair now showed grays all around his roots, but it still was streaked from the sun. One of my fondest memories of him was that even when he was dirty from head to toe, he always smelled of his polo cologne, sunshine and sweat. The strangest combination but it has always screamed daddy to me. Even back in North Dakota, I'd pass a stranger on the street and if he smelled of polo; I'd always lean in to check for sunshine and sweat. They all probably thought I was weird but at the time I didn't care I missed my daddy and to be honest I didn't care who knew it.

His chocolate brown eyes looked tired and he now had crows feet next to them. Despite his age showing, my daddy was still a handsome man. I stood there just staring at him as the tears ran down my face. He opened his arms and I immediately ran into them. He rubbed the top of my head in an effort to soothe me as I cried. For what seemed like forever he just stared at me not speaking a word. I don't know what if felt like to him but to me it felt like a dream sequence. If only he was home this morning when I came in. Granted I was overly exhausted, being that I drove the whole time, then again it wasn't like I knew his schedule. When I was growing up he was always a construction worker, he left the house by 6:30 every morning and was home no later than 7 at night. He loved his job, is what he always told us. He could throw bundles of shingles or even 2x6 's around likehe was throwing around toliet paper. I shouldn't blame myself though, it wasn't like I could have really seen him. He was gone for work then when I woke up Matt was there and rushed me to see Shannon then Jeff came by and my whole day was a blur. I felt guilty especially because he kept looking at me with a face full of happiness.

"Dad I..." he raised his hand up to silence me. He took a few minutes to gather his bearings then he spoke in his deep southern drawl that hit me straight in the heart like an arrow.

"I never thought I'd see you or Hallie ever again. I won't never forgive Loretta Anne for takin' the best things I ever had away from me. Now I'm a'sittin here in a daze lookin' at the grown woman ya become and it damn near breaks my heart. I have missed so much of y'all's lives and them are thangs I'll never be able to get back. Thangs like your first kiss, your first love, your first heartbreak, graduation and not to mention scaring the hell outta some kid at the door," he paused for a second in order to get back on track. "Imma try not to dwell on the thangs I missed and all that cause I am gettin ta see ya now. I wish Hallie was here too but at least I got to see one of my girls and Imma enjoy that for however long you are here. As much time as I can spend with you I intend to because I missed ya so much darlin' so tell me how have things been with you." The tears flowed freely as I wrapped my arms around him. I wished Hallie had come too, even if it was just so she can see how much Daddy misses us.

Three hours flew by so fast when Daddy and I were catching up then he had to go get ready for work. Dad worked graveyard shift at a car part manufacturing factory in Fayetteville. The guilt weighed heavy on my heart, maybe if I had waited around, I would have seen him, we would have had all day to catch up all day. He told me that he looked for a change in job after mama took off, in hope of bringing her back. He figured she took off because of money.

I smiled as he made sure I promised over and over to come visit him first thing in the morning. I reassured him one last time before he finally left the Hardy household but he kept looking over his shoulder through the window at me. I felt sadness envelope me. I sat at the window and watched him leave and when he was gone my cell went off to the ring tone of Pearl Jams 'last kiss', this time, when I saw my sister's name, I didn't ignore the call I answered it.

"Hello," I said as I looked down at my nails.

"You just take off without saying a word to mom or me. Don't you realize how worried we have been? You could have been dead for all we

knew! Where are you any way? I have a guess but I'm not sure. Faith? Are you even freaking listening to me? Hello?" I sighed.

"I saw Dad. He's a mess Hal. The dad I knew, the dad I remembered never cried over anything not even when Grandpa died did I see a single tear in his eyes but he cried in front of me Hallie, twice. He was so happy to see me. I went by our old house and I didn't see rust bucket, so I went and seen Daddy Gil when I first got in because I didn't think daddy was home and I was tired from driving all day. He changed his whole life around after we left.I got so wrapped up in my day he didn't cross my mind to be honest." She stayed quiet for a few brief seconds.

"Why was he crying for?" This time she sounded genially concerned

"He misses us Hallie. He mentioned that he would like to see you as well but he wasn't complaining because at least he got to see one of his girls. He is still mad at mom for taking us away. He was seeing this really nice woman but when things but when things got serious he broke it off. He is so broke down Hal. I hope you make time to see him soon..."

"I wasn't aware he was suffering without us. He never tried to contact us. I need to try and make time for..." she trailed off then went completely silent so I said my good byes and hung up.

As I made my way into the kitchen I saw all the Hardy men sitting at the kitchen table conversing away about something when I walked all eyes went on me. Jeff stood up with a goofy grin and came and gave me a kiss on the cheek causing Matt to wolf whistle. I blushed deeply and Matt stood up.

"Well folks what do you wanna do?" My eyes lit up and you could see the light bulb appear above my head as I grinned.

"Lets go see Shaneo." Matt shook his head laughing and nodded so I jumped up and down. I walked to Jeff's old room and grabbed my purse and sprayed some perfume on. I didn't want to smell like I have been hanging with a bunch of guys all day. I jogged back to the kitchen and looped my arms with Matt and Jeff's.

"You guys ready to roll?" They nodded and we walked outside the house and almost collided with a small petite brunette who smiled up at us.

"Where have you been honey? I have been looking every where for you."


	6. Punk rock princess

div dir="auto" style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; max-height: 999999px; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"I looked confused, Who was this girl? I tilted my head sideways. My first thought was that she was an old dear friend of ours but two things had already proved that wrong. One she did not look familiar, two she had just called one of the boys honey. She was very beautiful her lips were perfectly shaped for each other her brown eyes sparkled as she stared at us. I looked at Matt waiting on him to answer her so we could hurry up and leave but all Matt did was cough, which made this situation twice as awkward. To my deep surprise it was Jeff who chose to speak up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hey Beth," he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled during the kiss and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was in that moment reality came crashing all around me. My world seemed to be spinning in slow motion as I watched the two of them. It all clicked. She was his girlfriend. In my mind moments of the last 24 hours started to play. When we were in Jeff's corvette and he told me he was worried about his and Shannon's friendship now that I had returned. I shook my head in shock. My return was no big change for him, maybe friendship wise but never romantically. He was already with somebody, already in love with some one else. I then thought about how he kept holding my hand and ugh I felt the tears leap up into my eyes but I quickly shook them away. Reality was a very cruel thing for me and now I had to face it. I turned my attention back to Beth. She was the one who took my place when I left. She was the reason he finally stopped missing his best friend. She would be something I would never be…Mrs. Jeff Hardy. Jeff didn't even seem to remember we were standing there he was so wrapped up in her. I silently shook my head and directed my attention toward the other Hardy in my presence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Change of plans Matteo, can you take me to Shannon's?" He looked at me and I saw the sympathy fill his features. I shook it off and looked at him waiting on an answer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""If that's what you want Faith, we will go see Shane after you go see your dad tomorrow." I nodded. "We're gonna head out then man," he said resting his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff kept on staring at her and nodded his head for our acknowledgement. I rolled my eyes and started towards Matt's car. I didn't realize what pace I was moving at but when I turned around after I reached the passenger door Matt was jogging to keep pack with me. He quickly chirped his keys and I got in. He got in on his side and sighed then looked at me as if he was waiting on me to say something so I turned on his radio and started scanning through stations/p  
/div  
/div  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;" /p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"I practically ran to his car, although I didn't notice it until I reached his car and he was only a couple feet from his house. I don't know if I was more mad or more hurt. He had plenty of opportunities to state that he was in a committed relationship, but did he? Hell no! I was standing like an idiot in the kitchen when she stumbled in. Hell watching the two of them together made my stomach turn. I hadn't even noticed that I was impatiently tapping my foot until Matt made it to the driver's side of his car. I quickly got in after he unlocked the door and immediately started scanning through stations on his radio. I settled on the local alternative station./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""He met her about a year after you left. I can't explain it but they've been practically inseparable since they started dating." I nodded that was pretty obvious wasn't it? Then I scowled, determined not to let any one know how much it was bothering me./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Good for him. I'm glad he found someone who makes him happy." I turned to face the window, watching the beautiful scenery pass. I am glad he's happy, I just don't know where that left me. Matt looked over at me, trying to read my features but I smiled just to throw him off. Inside my heart felt broken./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""So I didn't know how to bring this up, and I know this is a really rotten time and don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic to see you but…"/p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Hallie is just fine," I said cutting him off. He nodded,/p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Well that's good I guess."/p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""I will tell her you asked about her the next time I talk to her. She's been blowing up my phone since I got here, I know she's pissed off." He seemed content with that and then nodded in understanding we drove the rest of the drive in silence./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Why didn't she come back too?" I shrugged, honestly unsure of the answer./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""I think she made the best if the situation and now she's comfortable. It's never been home to me like it was to her. You remember she could adapt to any situation and be friends with anyone that was never me." He nodded and we spent the rest of the drove in silence./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"As soon as we pulled into Shannon's driveway I jumped out of the car. I never thought I would say this but Shannon was just the distraction I needed at this point and time. He says such stupid and random things it will defiantly take my mind off of Jeff and his lady. I know I had no right to be mad that he was with someone but I could be mad that he pretended he still had "feelings" for me. The whole time he has been around me her name has not even come up once. Isn't that something you should tell one of your old friends? I was still burning inside about all the things he said to me when I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and tripped over a huge rock in the yard. I growled and pushed myself off the ground brushing myself off in the process then I looked up at the front door and I saw him. Oz came running out of the door at full speed and charging straight for me. See a normal person would be scared out of their mind or run away from the charging dog but not me for some odd reason I just stood there awaiting his arrival. When he got to me he jumped on me and knocked me to the ground and my face was attacked with kisses. All the anger inside of me relinquished at that moment and I started laughing. Matt stood there chuckling then when Oz was done with his tongue lashing, he helped me up and I brushed myself off for the second time. I started the journey to Shannon's door with Oz on my tail. This time we just walked in instead of knocking and made our way through his house searching for the prince of punk./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"We finally found him sitting on the edge of his pool drinking a beer with his feet in the water, he seemed so at peace. I felt jealous. I wanted to be at that level of content that nothing else in the world mattered. I could sit in my pool while my dog ran around in the house or yard and just be happy. I smiled as I watched him, that's kind of creepy isn't it? I shook my head quickly to erase my thoughts./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"He was completely oblivious to our presence. I turned to Matt and placed a finger to my lips, he quickly nodded to show he got what I was talking about. I started emptying my pockets of all the things I didn't want to get wet and then I took off at full speed and jumped on Shannon and knocked him into the pool. His head popped up out of the water looking stunned at first then his eyes landed on me and he grinned./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""What are you doing here punk? I figured you'd be with Jeffro." I shrugged./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Aww you called me punk. Does that mean I get to be your princess?" I said with a laugh as he turned red. Just like that all my thoughts about Jeff had disappeared. Shannon's level of content had already begun to wear off. I smiled then turned serious, "Jeffro's girlfriend showed up and he forgot we were on planet Imagi so we came to see you and that reminds me PUNK what are you doing out sitting out here at 09:30 at night?" He just chuckled and then dunked my head under water, obviously refusing to answer my question./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"We were horsing around for about a half hour until we looked up and seen Matt looking down at us. Just as Matt went to say something his phone rang and he excused himself to go answer it. I looked down at myself and I noticed I was as drenched as a street rat. How was I going to get in Matt's car as wet as I am? I pulled myself out of the pool and attempted to air dry on the lounge chair sitting by the pool. I was shivering from the night breeze that normally wouldn't have bothered me but since I was wet it felt like it was below zero. I can't believe how much fun I had just clowning around in the pool. I made the right choice by coming back. I was miserable in North Dakota, and here I am laughing and joking like I haven't in a long time. It felt good to be home, maybe I should think about moving back. Student loans would suck but look at the alternative. I could actually be happy and around my friends when they weren't working. The trembling of my bottom lip brought me back to the fact that I was freezing./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"Shannon stared at me and then got out of the pool himself and walked over to the same lounge chair I was relaxed on. He stood there for a moment just staring at me but I didn't feel uncomfortable. We were just old friends. That's all it was but as I was reassuring myself of that I could help but notice the look of wonder in his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"I leaned up so he could sit behind me and we just sat like that for a few minutes. I felt so comfortable sitting like that it felt more like a few seconds than ten minutes. Matt came back outside and sat on the lounge chair next to us./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""We're going to have to get going soon Faith, it's already after ten. You know how daddy gets." Shannon started to trace circles on my shoulders./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Why don't you guys just crash here tonight? Y'all know I got the extra space." I shrugged and turned to face Matt./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""I can't, I gotta get home to my dog. I don't see him enough as is being on the road. Are you coming?" I looked over my shoulder at Shannon and shrugged./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Matt I think I'm just going to stay here tonight so if you want to go home that's ok." He nodded and stood up./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Now remember kiddies no funny business and in case funny business occurs wrap it up like a big Mac son," Shannon chuckled and I turned red as a tomato. I looked away from them and stood up. Leave it to Matt to crack a sex joke my way. This is the only time I can say I didn't miss that./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"I walked into the house and went to Shannon's room and raided his dresser to find something to wear. I found an old GCI t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts and I went into the bathroom and quickly changed in an effort to warm up. Shannon's cologne hit my nose and I was taken back by the fact that he could smell so good I guess. I can't believe how much he had changed. He used to endlessly crack jokes and day perverted things. It almost surprised me that I was here./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"I sat my wet clothes on the edge of the bath tub and turned around and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were still full of color and my eyes look vibrant. This is the happiest I have looked in…well since I moved away from here when I was 16. I sighed and tried to push that memory from my mind. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Shannon. How did I never notice how gorgeous he was? He looked at me with a curtain of his wet blonde and black hair and his blue eyes sparkled. He was only in a pair of baggy sweat pants but there in that moment he looked absolutely breath taking. I felt him looking me up and down then our eyes met./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""Faith…" his voice came out breathless. Next thing I knew I felt his lips upon mine and I felt like I had been zapped by lightning. His lips seemed to fit over mine and my mind went blank. I finally broke the kiss and he just stared at me. He had to be one of the best kissers I have ever had in my life, well one of the only kisses in my life. I guess I didn't have much experience to go off of. I placed my hand to my lips and they still felt like they were vibrating. I looked into his eyes and they looked just as surprised as I felt./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""So where am I sleeping tonight?"/p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""You can sleep in my room, me and Oz will sleep in the guest room." I quickly shook my head./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""I can't do that, it's your house. I'll sleep in the guest room." He grinned./p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;""You're right. It's my house so I say you sleep in my room."/p  
p style="font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19.8px; max-height: 999999px;"Great just what I needed, to sleep in the room surrounded by his scent while he slept in the next room. Awesome./p 


End file.
